


Finding Jesus

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Daryl, Blow Jobs, Fluffy Ending, Hurt Daryl, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Jesus knew each other before the world went to hell, and now that they've found each other again, will Daryl let go of his hurt and anger to rebuild what they had?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was given to me by ISHIPIT. I hope this meets your expectations. Let me know what you think.

Finding Jesus

Daryl. Was. Fucked. And not in the way he preferred. He was ready to send a bullet into this asshole's head, until he saw those eyes. He would always remember those eyes; looking up at them when he was on his knees or them staring a hole through him when he was thrusting in and out of the man. They only had a few encounters, but it was enough to keep this man in Daryl's mind years after. When he pulled down the bandana covering his face, Daryl fought the urge to pull the trigger and released the breath he had been holding instead. He knew that they were in no danger and he was willing to let the man go, free and clear, until Rick asked him the three questions. Thank God the man refused to go back with them; Daryl wasn't sure if he could handle being in the truck with him, or knowing that, if they took him back to Alexandria, he would be mere blocks away, so close that he could touch him again.

Then the fucker had to steal their goddamn truck. That little shit had been a thorn in Daryl's side before hell on earth happened, and it seemed as if he was trying to make up for lost time. When they found him and he had pushed Daryl up against the side of the truck, it almost made him hard; he remembered the same thing happening before, only under different circumstances. Daryl couldn't let Rick find out what they had been to each other in the past and was more than happy to leave him on the side of the road.

On their way back home, Daryl couldn't stop thinking about him. They had met about five years ago; Merle was in the big house and Daryl was using that time wisely. There was a bar in Atlanta that he would go to when Merle was gone and he was feeling lonely. The man introduced himself as Jesus and bought Daryl a drink. Every weekend for the next month they met at the bar, had a couple drinks, and went to a cheap hotel for the night. They weren't in love with each other, but they were sexually compatible, and that's all that mattered. Then one weekend, Jesus didn't show. Daryl waited and waited, begging off numerous invitations for the night. After three hours had passed, and Daryl was more drunk than he had been in a long time, he got a cab and left. 

When they realized that the mysterious man had been hitching a ride on the top of the truck, Rick slammed on the breaks and Jesus went flying. He just stood there, looking at them, and then he took off. Going into survival mode, Daryl jumped out of the truck and started chasing him. This had to be the most ridiculous thing he had ever done in his life, Daryl thought; he could hear the fucking Benny Hill theme song in his head for Christ's sake. When the man was unconscious and the truck was in the lake, Rick decided the man would be going back to Alexandria with them. "He can't be trusted," Rick said. "We have to find out if he's got people and if they're a danger to us." Daryl couldn't say no; he would have to explain why he didn't want to be near that man, even though he did. 

Rick was his best friend, but he could be a son of a bitch sometimes. He made Daryl sit in the backseat with the guy, and intentionally swerved at least twice, causing the other man's head to land on Daryl's shoulder. He saw Rick smile in the rearview mirror and wanted to punch him in the throat. They took the man to see Denise as soon as they got home. She announced that he would be fine and probably wake within the next few hours. Rick wanted to lock him in the jail cell overnight and talk to him the next morning. Daryl reluctantly agreed to keep watch over the prisoner allowing Rick to take the night off. 

Daryl saw him out and watched him walk down the street towards his house. He took a moment to savor a smoke before he went back inside. He had recognized Jesus right away, but there was no indication the he had recognized Daryl. Maybe that was a good thing, but he felt he needed an explanation; he wanted to know why he had stopped wanting him.

When he went back inside, he was surprised to see the man standing in the corner of the cell. Jesus walked towards him quickly, and Daryl didn't have time to stop him before the man grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him hard. Daryl let himself enjoy it for a second before he pushed him away. "You know who I am now, Paul?" He said venomously, refusing to call him by his obnoxious nickname.

"Yes Daryl, but I didn't at first, I admit that. When you found me at the truck and I pushed you up against it, I recognized that look in your eye; I thought I'd never see it again."

"And whose fucking fault is that? I waiting for you; three fucking hours! Do you know how many offers I turned down that night? I convinced myself that I meant something to you; should have known better. I've never meant nothing to nobody."

"Let me explain Daryl. I would have called you; but you decided it was best I not have your phone number. You didn't want to complicate things, remember?" Daryl grunted in acknowledgment; he did remember, all too well. He never exchanged numbers with any of the men he met when Merle was gone. He wouldn't risk someone calling when his asshole brother could answer.

"Okay, explain. It ain't like we don't have the time now." Daryl pulled up a chair that was sitting in the corner of the cell and made himself comfortable; glaring at Paul with his arms crossed against his chest. 

The man sighed and sat on the floor in front of Daryl. "A friend of mine set me up on a blind date. I had been friends with this guy since high school and he was one of the few people I'd come out to. He had a girlfriend and he was happy; he wanted me to be happy too. He didn't know I was going to the bar; that was my business and I didn't tell anyone. He sprung it on me at the last minute. I'm so sorry Daryl. I wanted to be with you that night, and I wish I had been able to tell you. I never wanted to hurt you. I went back to the bar the next week, but you never showed."

"Why would I fucking show up? I only have to be told once before I understand." Daryl said as he avoided eye contact with the other man. "Did you fuck him that night?"

Paul shook his head. "No. I doubt that guy could have tied his own shoes, much less known how to fuck; especially the way you fuck Daryl. Couldn't imagine trading you for him."

"Then why did you?" Daryl asked, his voice full of hurt and anger.

"I didn't think I had. I hoped that you would be at the bar the next week and I could have explained everything to you. I didn't want to lose what we had; no complications, no bullshit. It was the best thing I ever had. Can you forgive me?" Paul scooted closer to the chair Daryl was sitting in and put his hands on the man's knees. "I still want you Daryl; you remember how good we were together, don't you?"

He did remember; Merle had come home about a month later and Daryl still hadn't gotten over the loss. "I remember everything," he said finally looking into the other man's blue eyes. Daryl reached out and touched the other man's cheek. "I didn't want to lose you so soon; I wasn't ready." Jesus sat up on his knees as Daryl leaned into his space, touching their lips together softly.

"Do you still want me Daryl?" Paul asked as their lips parted.

"Yes," Daryl said roughly.

"Then take me; the way you used to." Daryl didn't think; he stood from the chair and got on his knees taking the other man in his arms and kissing him hard. Practically tearing each other's clothes off, Daryl laid Paul on the floor beneath him and ravaged the man's body with his mouth. He worked his way from the man's lips to his neck and down his chest, licking and nipping at his skin. Both men were moaning loudly and when Daryl reached Paul's straining cock, he released it and set it free. He took the base in his hand and licked up the underside to the head and took it into his mouth, moaning around it. Paul shook as Daryl's mouth descended on his painful erection and Daryl smiled and hummed around him. "Fuck, I missed this so much Daryl; missed the way you made me feel. I want you to fuck me."

Daryl removed his mouth and looked up at the other man. "I will baby; I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for days, but I'm gonna taste you first. I missed the sweet taste of your dick." He devoured Paul like a starving man and slid his mouth and tongue up and down, sucking with intensity until he felt him shake with impending orgasm. Daryl popped off Paul's cock and ordered him to his hands and knees. "I'm gonna get you ready, but I ain't gonna take a long time to do it." He made quick work of getting his own pants open and pushed them down below his balls. "There ain't no lube, so spits gotta do." Daryl shoved two fingers in his mouth and wet them the best he could, then pushed them both into Paul waiting hole. The man's head fell to the hardwood floor with a bang, "Oh God, Daryl. I missed this so much."

"I know you did baby." Daryl said as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of the man, curling them just right to graze his prostate. "I'm gonna fuck you good and hard; the way you like it." Daryl removed his fingers and spit on his dick, then pumped himself a few times before lining up the head of his cock to Paul's waiting hole. He took the man by the hips and sunk into him. Once fully sheathed, Daryl wrapped his arms around Paul's waist and leaned over him, rubbing his scruffy beard along the other man's bare back.

"Just fuck me Daryl, please. We can cuddle later, I promise," Paul whined, pushing his ass back into the other man. Daryl growled at his words and began to pull out slowly and slammed back inside. He took the other man by the hips again and thrust hard and deep; they panted, moaned, cursed, and praised each other while Daryl hit the man's prostate like a punching bag. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come. Are you close?" Daryl asked with stuttering breath.

"Yes, fuck! Don't stop." Paul begged. Daryl pounded into him with increased speed and force; drops of sweat falling from his face onto the crack of the other man's ass. He reached around and took Paul’s cock in his hand and stroked only a couple of times before the man came all over his hand and the hardwood floor beneath them. Daryl came inside him seconds later, both of them crying out each other’s name.

The two men lay in each other’s arms, enjoying the aftermath of their reunion. "I never cuddled until I met you," Paul said, grinning up at the ceiling. "You changed me Daryl, and I've always been grateful for that."

"No one ever cuddled with me until you. It feels good, that's one reason I was so pissed at you. I only had good things when we were together and then you took it away."

Paul pulled Daryl closer to him. "I'm sorry, and I promise we'll never be away from each other ever again. Are you going to tell your friends about us, or would you rather keep this between us?"

Daryl thought about it for half a second. "I want to tell 'em. I think most of them suspect I'm gay, well everyone but Rick; he's oblivious. I want 'em to stop feeling sorry for me cause I ain't got nobody."

Paul kissed his forehead sweetly. "You've had me since we met; I'm gonna make sure they all know what we are to each other, and how much you mean to me." 

Daryl grinned like an idiot. "I wish we still had phones, ‘cause I would definitely give you my number now."


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul get a tour of Alexandria.

Part Two

 

The next morning found the reunited lovers facing each other as the rising sun shone brightly through the window of the jail cell. Daryl's eyes opened slowly and landed on Paul as soon as they came into focus. He laid there watching the other man sleep, and for a moment wondered if he could actually go through with telling his family what he was and who this man was to him. He had no doubt that most of the people he had grown close to would be happy for him; he knew they respected him and cared about him, but it didn't calm his racing mind. He had never come out to anyone that he knew, ANYONE. The only people who ever knew were the men he left the bar with. He knew Merle loved him, but that love wouldn't have kept him from beating seven shades of shit out of Daryl. 

"Good morning sunshine," Paul said as he opened his eyes. "Did you sleep well darlin'?"

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Good lord! I wish I would've known you were a damn morning person; I never woulda gone with ya in the first place asshole." He said as he turned over, showing the other man his back. Paul ran his fingers over the scars and tattoos littered there. He remembered the first night they had spent together; Daryl refused to take off his shirt, and only did on the last night they saw each other. Paul did the same thing he did that night; he traced the raised and colored skin softly with his fingertips. Daryl hummed as Paul continued to touch him.

"I know you never told me what happened, and you don't have to now, but just know that I hope that whoever did this to you died in a slow and painful way." Daryl had never heard words as ironically threatening and adoring at the same time. He turned to face the other man and placed his hand on his cheek, leaning in to kiss him softly, so he would know how much Daryl appreciated his words. When the kiss broke, Paul got serious. "We need to find Rick; I need to tell him about Hilltop."

"Alright," Daryl said and stood up, looking for his clothes. "I'll take ya to his house; I'm sure he'll be up by now." As the two men walked down the street to Rick's, Paul tried to hold Daryl's hand, but Daryl kept batting it away. 

"Have you changed your mind," Paul asked. "You don't want anyone to know, do you?" 

Daryl stopped walking and turned to face his lover. "I don't know what I want. Last night I was caught up by seeing you again. You made me think it might be okay to tell people, but I'm not so sure now."

"We don't have to tell them with words, ya know. We can show them what we are. Let me hold your hand, sit close to me; it doesn't have to be a billboard, or a plane with a banner. If we're subtle enough, they may not notice or say too much about it if they do." Daryl looked nervous, but nodded his head anyway. People always assumed things about him just by looking, except this time, they would be right. He let Paul entwine their fingers and they continued on to Rick's house.

It was still early in the morning, and the town was just waking up. Olivia opened the pantry and waved at Daryl as the two men walked by. Daryl raised his right hand out of habit, forgetting that it was attached to another man, and when he raised it in greeting both hands moved together. Once Daryl realized what he had done, he quickly lowered his hand and blushed, but the woman didn't act as if she had even noticed.

The two men released their hands only to knock at Rick's door; when Carl answered, he only said good morning and let the men inside. "I'll get dad and Michonne. There's some cookies on the counter, if ya want some. I'll be back in a minute." The young man said and bounded up the stairs. Paul and Daryl took a moment to rejoin hands and Paul smiled at him.

"So, you got one of these places of your own?" He asked.

"Yeah," Daryl said. "I'm across the street, couple houses down." Paul looked out the window and saw a house with black shutters. 

"You there by yourself, or you got a roommate?"

"Naw, no one wants to live with my worthless ass."

Paul squeezed Daryl's hand tightly and smirked. "I am here to tell you Daryl, that ass is not worthless." The sound of footsteps on the stairs caused Daryl to let go of the other man's hand, and he gave Paul an apologetic half smile.

"Well, I think we have some thangs to talk about," Rick said as his foot hit the bottom step. He strode determinately toward the new comer and out of instinct, Daryl moved in front of Paul to prevent an altercation.

"Rick, he's got a place, and he wants to talk to us about it. Sounds like it could be good for us and for them. Let's just sit down and talk; no need to start this off in a bad way." Daryl said. Rick stopped and looked at both men, Michonne and Carl standing directly behind him. He looked at the two men curiously, but didn't question the hunter's strange reaction. 

"Alright then, let's sit down. I want to hear about this place. How far away is it? How many people you have, and do you have food and weapons?" Paul took a seat at the table and Daryl sat right next to him. 

"We're about twenty or twenty-five miles away, it's called Hilltop. Got thirty people, that includes women and children, and we have food; we grow our own and have cows, pigs, and chickens. The only weapons we have are knives and machetes; no guns, but we could use some."

"Are you the leader?" Rick asked, his eyes moving from the stranger to Daryl and back.

"No, I'm not the leader, but I help him. I organize runs, keep supply inventory, and basically keep things running smoothly."

"I'll need to speak to your leader then. We can arrange an exchange. We have plenty of weapons and ammunition we can give you for food and medicine." Rick was confused by the smile on Daryl's face, not realizing that Paul was rubbing the hunter's thigh under the table. "We'll take today to plan the trip; we leave first thing tomorrow morning." Rick stood from the table and without ceremony, went back upstairs.

Michonne didn't make a move; she remained at the table with Daryl and the new guy. She noticed Daryl's strange behavior regarding the man he and Rick had brought home with them. She noticed how close they were sitting to each other. Rick had told her how things had transpired the day before and how angry Daryl had been with the mysterious man; why and how could Daryl's attitude have changed so much overnight? "So," she started off, "I'm glad to see you two getting along. Rick told me you were ready to kill each other yesterday."

"We had a very productive talk last night," Paul offered. "We resolved some things and came to some conclusions. I think we can all be friends here."

"Mm hmm," she hummed as she got up to leave. "I'm glad you're happy Daryl; been waiting a long time to see you smile." When she was out of the room, the two men looked at each other.

"I told you people would be okay with this. These people love you Daryl, they aren't going to deny you happiness. You've earned the right."

Daryl quickly looked around to make sure no one was about and cupped Paul's face in his hands. Bringing the man closer, he took his lips in an attempt to show him how grateful he was to have found him again. When they broke apart, the smile on Daryl's face was unmovable.

"Why don't you show me around town, then you can give me a tour of your house before we have to start planning this trip." Paul said with a sparkle in his eye.

"I suppose we could make a quick trip to all the hot spots, but we can't stay out too long. My house has been empty for a whole day; it's lonely and needs some company." Daryl said, trying to flirt and embarrassing himself in the process.

Paul gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Alright, let's go." Daryl took a few cookies from the counter and gave half to the other man. As he was holding the screen door open for Paul, Daryl heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Bye Daryl," Carl yelled. "Y'all don't do anything I wouldn't do." He blushed again and flipped the young man off as he closed the door behind him. As they walked through the community, eating cookies, Daryl introduced Paul to the rest of his family; Eugene, Abraham and Rosita were patrolling the walls, Glenn and Maggie were working in the garden, and Carol was in the pantry.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Daryl asked her as they made their way inside.

"Hello Daryl," Carol said as sweetly as she always did these days. "I'm just fine. Who is this you have with you?"

"This is Paul. Rick and I found him on the road yesterday and brought him back. Paul, this is Carol; she's the one who baked the cookies."

He offered his hand to her, but she only looked at it and smiled. "The cookies are delicious Carol."

"Thank you. It's hard to come by ingredients, so I improvise a lot. For example, I'm going out into the woods later to collect acorns. I'm going to use them and the canned beets to make my next batch of cookies."

Daryl visibly grimaced at the concept of beet and acorn cookies. "That sounds disgusting."

"The beets will make them taste sweet, and the acorns will taste like walnuts or pecans. You won't know the difference," Paul said before Carol had the chance to speak. 

"He's right." She said. "Just give them a chance Pookie. I think you'll like them. So, what are you doing today?"

"Just showing Paul around town. We gotta meet with Rick later. We're gonna try to work out a deal with his people; trading weapons for food and medicine. Since he's gonna be in and out of here from now on, I thought I'd introduce him around and show him the town."

She looked the stranger up and down, evaluating his worth as a human being, and slowly nodded her head. "Does Rick trust him?"

"He's working on it. We're gonna head up to his camp tomorrow, check it out. See what kind of arrangement we can make."

Carol smiled at the men. "Do you trust him?"

The two men looked at each other and brushed their fingers together. "Yeah, I trust him. He's a good man; won't turn on us." The woman kept smiling at them and looked down at their hands. 

"Then I trust him too. You guys have fun, but not too much fun," she said and winked at them. Daryl rolled his eyes and took Paul's hand, pulling him out of the pantry.

"Uh, Pookie?" Paul said, trying hard to keep his laughter in.

"She's just being funny; she thinks it'll rattle me if she does that shit in front of people."

"I think she's right, pookie," the other man said and squeeze Daryl's hand. "When can we go back to your place? Right now, I’m more interested in seeing your floor plan that walking around town."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Daryl said and pulled the other man in the opposite direction. The two men bounded through the door and Daryl slammed it shut as soon as they were inside. He wasted no time pushing Paul against it, pawing at his clothes, and devouring the man's mouth with his own. Their hands were everywhere and Daryl's mouth moved over the other man's lips and skin as if it gave him life. Soon Paul needed more from his lover, and took initiative to get it.

"Daryl, I want you; I want to have you. Let me show you how much I missed you." Daryl pulled back and looked at Paul.

"You want to fuck me?" he asked skeptically. 

"I love the way you fuck me, and I want you to know how good you make me feel. I'll fuck you, make love to you; however you want it. I just want you under me."

"Fuck." Daryl laid his forehead on the man's shoulder. "Are you sure; we never did that before."

"Yes, I'm sure. Do you want to go to your bedroom or do it down here; the sooner you decide, the sooner we can start." Daryl growled at the man and pulled him into the living room.

"Take your clothes off." Daryl told him, and began to undress himself, pausing to find lube in a side table drawer. When their clothes were in a pile on the floor, Daryl pushed Paul onto the couch and straddled his lap. "Fuck me the way I fuck you; without mercy. I want to feel you deep inside me." Paul grabbed Daryl by the length of the man's hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. He dove in and attacked his lover, his hands going down to the man's bare ass, squeezing it and pushing their hard dicks together. Daryl's arms went around Paul's neck; he whined desperately and begged to be stretched and filled up.

Finally, when they both had enough foreplay and teasing, Daryl shifted from Paul's lap to laying on his back on the couch. "Do you want to watch me?" 

Paul put the bottle in Daryl's hand. "Yeah, I wanna see you fuck yourself on your own fingers. Get yourself ready for me." He sat back on his knees looking down at Daryl and pumping his dick. Daryl dripped lube on two fingers and spread his legs; one foot on the floor and one on the back of the couch. He watched Paul's expression change as he teased his hole for the other man's benefit. 

Paul stroked himself as he watched Daryl's fingers move in and out of his tight ass. "Goddamn you look beautiful. I'm gonna fuck you till you scream my name." He pulled Daryl's fingers out and pulled his legs up, placing the man's heels on his shoulders. He rubbed the head of his dick on Daryl's entrance. 

"Jesus, I'm ready; just stick it in and fuck me." Daryl cried. As he pushed his cock inside, Paul leaned over Daryl’s body and took his mouth; not releasing him until he bottomed out. Paul pulled out and began a rugged pace. Daryl put his arms around the other man and ran his scraggly nails over his back. "Ah, Jesus fuck!"

"It's so nice to hear you say my name like that Daryl. I always loved hearing you say it when you came." He said as he pounded into Daryl's ass. Daryl reached down for his dick, and Paul swatted his hand away. "I'm fucking you, remember. Let me do it." Daryl relented and allowed the other man to jerk him to orgasm while he pushed his hips into Paul, driving the man's cock deeper into his hole. 

"Jesus, fuck me harder," Daryl whined. His body was tensing and his legs were starting to cramp. He could feel the pressure building in his balls and knew he was close. Paul thrust harder and both men were moaning and sweating. One more hard, deep push and Daryl came with a sharp cry; "Fuck yes! Fuck Jesus, yes!" Paul continued to thrust and pump the man through his orgasm and when Daryl's body stilled, Paul looked down at him and grinned.

"Jesus, do it." Daryl said, and opened his mouth. Paul pulled out and adjusted Daryl's legs to give him room to move up the man's body. Daryl lifted his head and took the large cock between his lips. Within seconds Paul was spilling down the other man's throat, and held his head up to keep him from choking. Daryl took every drop and his head flopped back onto the cushion; he reached around and squeezed Paul's ass. "Fuck I missed the way you taste. You fuck pretty good too."

Paul climbed off Daryl and sat on the edge of the couch, smirking. "I liked fucking you, would you let me do that again?" 

Daryl sat up and put his arms around the other man. "Hell, you can fuck me again right now if you want to." He leaned in and kissed Paul gently. "We have at least a couple of hours before we have to meet Rick. Let's not waste it."

"You can give me that tour you promised. We can start with your bedroom."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Two hours later, Daryl and Paul were stepping out of the shower when there was a knock on the door. Daryl opened the bedroom window and looked down at Michonne standing outside. "We're getting dressed, be over in ten. Tell Rick to keep his pants on," Daryl yelled down at her. Paul came over to the window and waved down at the woman, who smiled slyly and waved back. 

"I'll let him know you two are getting ready," she said and then sashayed her way back home.

"I was right," Paul remarked. "A lot of people noticed without us saying a word."

"A lot of smart, observant people around here; 'cept maybe Rick. He don't know his ass from a whole in the ground, especially when it comes to personal shit. Hell, he can't see how much Michonne loves him; he could be tappin' that right now if he'd pull his head out of his ass."

Paul laughed out loud. "Well, we should help him out then. No sense in being alone when you have someone who loves you." Daryl walked up to the man and helped him button his shirt.

"Tell me I won't be alone again," Daryl said. The word 'love' was something he promised himself he would never say, and didn't trust to hear come from anyone's mouth.

Paul cupped Daryl's face in his hands. "You will never be alone again, I promise."


End file.
